Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series
| developer = Machinima Inc. | based_on = | director = | writer = Andy Shapiro | voices = | narrated = Moon Bloodgood | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Trond Viggo Melssen | editor = | executive_producer = | producer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = | runtime = 12–14 (74 minutes) | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Digital Distribution | channel = Machinima | preceded_by = ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines | followed_by = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = }} Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series is an American computer animated science-fiction action web series and is part of the ''Terminator'' franchise. The series premiered on Machinima on May 18, 2009 and concluded on June 24, 2009. Taking place between the events of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines and Terminator Salvation, the series was created using real-time computer animation from the video game and serves a prequel to the game. It was released direct-to-video on November 3, 2009. Production The web series is written by Andy Shapiro and co-directed by Tor Helmstein. Moon Bloodgood who appeared in the 2009 film, provided to voice the film's character Blair Williams in the series and the video game of the same name. Explained by McG, director of Terminator Salvation: "From a film maker's point of view, Machinima provides an incredibly dynamic way to explore live worlds and tell compelling new stories". The video game creator and Halcyon Games president Cos Lazouras said: "Re-purposing our game to produce the very first dramatic series in this medium is a fantastic innovation and will become the norm for game makers in the future". Diane Nelson, president of Warner Bros.: "After meeting with McG and Halcyon's creative teams we could easily see the power and potential of this type of content. The combination of McG and the Game maker's creative talent and the inherent essence of the man vs. machine concept made for a natural feature-length story". Plot Set in 2016, twelve years after Judgment Day. The series follows Blair Williams is fighting the war against the machines in downtown Los Angeles, while tracking down the computer hacker named Laz Howard and trying to pursue him to join sides with the resistance. Cast * Moon Bloodgood as Blair Williams * Cam Clarke as Laz Howard * Jim Meskimen as Command * Heather Halley as Angie Salter Episodes | ShortSummary = Blair Williams starts out on a deadly mission to a decimated Los Angeles, a known hot zone after the nuclear destruction of Judgment Day. She searches for "The Ghost" who has been interfering with Resistance communications and rendering them defenseless against the Skynet's lethal machines. | LineColor = #141414 }} | ShortSummary = Blair takes Laz on the dangerous journey back to Command, as the deadly T-600 Terminators use all their resources to stop them. | LineColor = #141414 }} | ShortSummary = Laz shares his secret to fighting the machines just before the T-600s attack again. Blair and Laz are on the brink of death in a grueling battle against the machines. Command now instructs Blair that she must retreat from the battle and leave Laz behind, which would mean his certain death, despite her misgivings. | LineColor = #141414 }} | ShortSummary = Blair ultimately decides to take Laz back to base and defy Command. While searching for supplies for their journey, Laz and Blair are trapped in an abandoned office building by a machine. Blair jumps into an elevator shaft and is knocked unconscious. | LineColor = #141414 }} | ShortSummary = Laz is alone to face the machines. Blair returns to base and tries to convince Command to retrieve him. Skynet attacks the base. Laz finds a group of survivalists but is soon attacked by a machine. Blair thinks all hope is lost when she hears Laz's name read on the radio along with the others presumed dead. | LineColor = #141414 }} | ShortSummary = Blair finds Laz as the machines strike again. Laz rescues Blair from certain death. She thinks the key to fighting the Resistance is gone forever; however an unexpected discovery renews her commitment to the Resistance and fighting Skynet. | LineColor = #141414 }} }} References External links * * * Category:Science fiction web series Category:American web series Category:American animated web series Category:2009 web series debuts Category:2009 web series endings Category:YouTube series Category:Terminator (franchise)